


Pulling the right/wrong strings

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Silly, Weird, a special someone makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Jani and Olli visit a clairvoyant.





	Pulling the right/wrong strings

While the band had a day off, everyone went into the city. Marko and Jaska went to the local mall to provide everyone with some snacks. Chocolate being on the top of their grocery list.

Jari and Markus went into a warm pub to have a drink while the lead guitarist and the bassist roamed the streets together.

 

\--

 

“Look, Olli!” Jani pulled on the sleeve of his friend to get his attention.

 “What is it?”

“A clairvoyant! You think they can read our future?” Jani pointed out a wooden board with some ‘mysterious’ words written on it in bold, curly letters.

Olli rolled his eyes: “Do you really believe in those kind of things?”

 “Nah, but it would be fun, right?”

“Fun enough to waste our money?” Olli sighed but eventually rolled with it.

 

The signs led the two men to a more abandoned part of the city. They ended up in a narrow street and after they closed the door behind them, the found themselves in a seedy looking bar. The smell of incense was strong and almost hypnotizing. Some louche folks ogled the duo as they entered the bar.

 “There!” Jani quickly strode forward, ignoring the predatory glances of the other people. Olli didn’t want to stay behind so he rapidly followed.

In the very back of the bar there sat an old lady, hunched over next to a round little table. She had, probably, fortune and tarot cards spread out on the red cloth. Her fingers were decorated by jewellery.

 “Welcome, welcome! Please, take a seat!” the woman encouraged.

The musicians sat down and Jani placed some coins on the table.

 “How much of my future can you reveal with this?”

The old lady furrowed her brows, creating even more wrinkles in her forehead.

 “Give me your hand, young man.”

“I’m not that young anymore,” Jani chuckled but gave her his hand anyway. She traced every finger before she turned his hand and tried to ‘read’ something in his palm.

 “You’re right perhaps. But I still see a bright future ahead! I see… I see,” the old lady then clutched onto the bassist’s hands and her eyes turned to the ceiling, giving her an almost dead look.

Olli shuddered at the bizarre sight. Eventually the old lady’s eyes rolled back and she made straight eye-contact with Jani. A small smile on her lips. “You’ll earn some good money in the near future! Your life will be coloured by the presence of loving and caring people. Happiness will easily be found in those you love. Also, you’ll have more control in your life and in the life of others than you think,” the old lady revealed with a hoarse tone.

 “Whoa,” Jani sighed.

 Olli, however, was less impressed and cackled: “I could’ve told you that as well!”

Jani threw his friend a look.

 “Maybe you could give me some more… things to help me find more answers,” the old lady tried but Jani shook his head.

 “With all due respect, ma’am, but I think I like this future you’ve predicted for me! No need for other things!” Just as the musicians wanted to walk away, the woman grabbed Jani by his wrist.

 “Wait! I still have one offer you can’t refuse!”

 

\--

 

Jani and Olli arrived early in the hotel’s lobby. They sat in the comfy chairs and waited for their fellow bandmates to return.

When Kapu walked in on them, he immediately noticed Jani’s new purchase.

 “Since when do you buy stuff from the flea market?” he chuckled.

“Not from the flea market,” Jani corrected him.

Olli commented: “Even worse, he got it from an old lady who thinks she’s a clairvoyant!”

It made Markus raise a questioning eyebrow. “Okaay, then… so what is it exactly?”

 “A voodoo doll,” Jani said.

“Serious?” Markus approached the bassist and took a closer look at the doll. It was made of straw, sackcloth, a few bobby pins, rope, buttons for the eyes and a small piece of blue cloth as ‘clothing’.

 “Bizarre,” he remarked. “You think this will actually work?”

“I can always try,” Jani smirked.

 “On who?” Jari, who had silently been eavesdropping on them, wanted to know as he stepped closer.

“That will be a surprise.”

 

\--

 

While everyone was readying themselves for the gig Jani was also backstage with the voodoo doll.

 “You’re still playing with that thing?” the singer sniggered as he witnessed Jani ‘talking’ to the puppet.

“Oy, it’s not just a  ‘thing’, Marko. This here is Lenny,” Jani faked to be offended.

 “Sure,” Marko approached his friend and now deeply stared into Lenny’s black button eyes.

“You better behave, Lenny, or we’ll accidentally lose you the next time we’re going on a plane,” the blond musician huffed.

 “Alright, guys, time to go!” Kapu announced. And so all six members left the backstage to go onstage.

Jani quickly put Lenny on a chair and even gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon enough, buddy.”

 

\--

 

As usual, the guys had a break for a few minutes. So Jani couldn’t be snell enough to return to his precious Lenny.

 “Your attachment to that doll concerns me,” Jaska snorted.

“Marko’s going to play some acoustic versions with you two now, huh?” Jani changed the subject. The two guitarists gave the bassist a confirming nod.

 “Okay, I’ll have a drink and join you soon.”

 

_“You want some acoustic songs?” Marko asked the crowd. Of course, they started cheering and yelling ‘yes’ as loud as they could. The singer smirked. He was always happy to see his fans so happy and enthusiastic. Marko nodded at his friends who then started to play._

_Marko not only sang but also danced, using the whole stage, trying not to trip over some cables that laid around the podium._

_The singer was swinging his hips as they were playing Sorry Go ‘Round._

_“It's a merry go round and ar-, ARGH!” Marko had to interrupt the song when almost tripped on the stage. It seemed to happen out of nowhere. There were no cables that could’ve made him trip. It just… happened. Quickly Marko regained his balanced and continued singing. It was like nothing bad had occurred to him. But Jaska and Olli exchanged a worried look._

_After the song was done, Marko caught his breath before addressing the audience again._

_Without him having a say in it, he raised both of his arms. The crowd, who didn’t know this move was beyond Marko’s own control, mimicked him and cheered him on._

_The singer tried to play it cool and pretended it was meant to be. “Tell me, what other songs do you want to hear?!”_

 

Jani sat amused backstage with the drummer and the keyboardist. He had the doll on his lap and was playing around with it. He subtly moved one of Lenny’s feet and made him tap dance on his knee.

 “Look, Lenny can dance a little!” the musician sounded like a kid.

Jari and Markus had to laugh at the silly sight. “I think you gotta prepare, we almost have to join the others,” the drummer snickered.

 “Alright, you hear that, Lenny? I have to go again,” Jani spoke to the voodoo doll. Then he raised its arms and made Lenny wave goodbye at the bassist.

 

\--

 

They played some older songs before they ended the gig with a track from their newest album.

Backstage they all changed clothes and had some drinks and snacks.

Jani placed his small puppet in the pocket of his shirt and petted Lenny’s head. He sat down on a chair and took a sip from his beer. He observed the singer. He was swinging his arms and seemed a bit agitated.

 “You alright?” the bassist checked. Marko turned around and scowled.

“Not really. Some weird things happened during the acoustic part of the show.”

 “Oh,” Jani said as he lowered his eyes. Could it be-

“Suddenly I almost fell on my face! I suddenly tripped because my feet seemed to have a mind on their own! If that wasn’t weird enough, not so long after my arms moved on their own!”

  _Shit_.

“You don’t have anything to do with that, huh?” Marko peered accusingly at the bassist who had his head still lowered but there was a mischievous smirk creeping on his lips.

  “No?” Jani played dumb.

“Don’t have me take that doll from you!” Marko stepped closer but now the other musician grabbed the voodoo puppet out of his pocket and made it ‘sit down’. As expected now, Marko’s legs bent and he thudded down.

The other bandmembers who had been chattering playfully with each other, now stared at the scene in front of them.

 “Damn, you gotta burn that doll!” Jaska said.

“What? You want me to catch fire too?!” Marko retorted with a red face.

 “No, of course not!” the taller man quickly added.

“But Jaska’s right. That doll seems to be evil,” Kapu sided with his friend. Jani sighed but eventually agreed. He put Marko out of his ‘constraints’ by relaxing the doll in his lap.

 “Sorry, Lenny, looks like we’re going to part ways.”

 

\--

 

Before the guys left the city behind, Jani and Marko revisited the old lady who gave Jani the voodoo doll in the first place.

Luckily she was still there and after convincing her with some extra coin she promised to get rid of the doll’s connection with the singer.

 “Here you have it,” with trembling hands she gave the puppet back to the bassist.

Jani tried to control Marko with the voodoo thing but nothing happened anymore.

So he returned the doll to the clairvoyant: “Here. I don’t have a need for it any longer.”

 “Good, then I’ll have to wait for the next victim,” the old lady cackled as she put the doll away.

“You sure it isn’t connected to me?” Marko wanted to be sure.

“Yeah, yeah. As soon as the owner disowns the doll, its ‘power’ will be stuffed inside it again. It just has to await orders of their new master so it knows whom to connect to,” the woman explained.

 

“Alright, Jani, next time you better not purchase anything eerie looking. Are we clear?” Marko snorted as they walked outside and joined their friends in the tour bus.

 “Clear as a whistle,” Jani chuckled.

Honestly, he would miss Lenny but it might be for the best that he got rid of the voodoo doll. Truth to be said, he sometimes felt like he was being watched by the little thing.


End file.
